


Kinda Gay

by DKGwrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign beginning, F/F, SuperCorp, just a quick drivel of writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKGwrites/pseuds/DKGwrites
Summary: This is just a quick little piece of drivel, but I decided to post it.  There’s no substance here, but I had to get it out of my head… and apparently, into yours.  Sorry.  I almost didn't post it, but I figured you can skip it if you want.  Sometimes things just get into my head and into my way.





	Kinda Gay

On sister night, takeout and movies are the norms, but tonight the Danvers sisters have made homemade pizzas, Kara’s covered in layers of varying meats.  Even as Alex declares her sister’s masterpiece disgusting, she snatches a piece of pepperoni off it, smiling at the indignation from Kara and the threatened hand slap.  As Kara places the pizzas in the oven to bake, Alex pulls two beers from the fridge and pops the tops off.  She hands one over to her little sister who has been unusually quiet this evening.

“What’s on your mind?” Alex asks, her forearms pressed into the breakfast bar as she watches Kara.

“It’s… It’s nothing.”

“Kara, it’s not nothing. You haven’t been this quiet since you heard about the Hubba Bubba challenge and tried to chew four entire packs of gum at once.”

Kara slams her beer onto the breakfast bar with a bit too much gusto, foam erupting out of the bottle top and over her hand. “No, I did chew four entire packs of gum at once.”

“Alright, alright.” Alex laughs, grabbing a dish rag from the counter and tossing it over to her now moistened sister.  “I still think something’s on your mind.  Want to talk about?”

“Sort of.”  She shakes her hand off before wiping it dry.  “I just don’t know how.”

“You don’t know how to talk to me? Kara,” Alex reaches out, wrapping a hand over her sister’s forearm, “you can tell me anything.  You’ve got to know that.”

“I do.  I just don’t know how to talk about this.”  She wipes the surface before tossing the rag into the sink.  “I’m still trying to process it.”

“Is it something bad?”

“Heh, heh.”  Kara takes a sip of her beer.  “No. If it were, I could just put it behind me and forget about it.”

“Then talk to me.”

“Okay, but you have to promise to be supportive.”

“When have I not been supportive?”

“Alex, you hated me for the first year that I lived with you guys.  I literally heard you telling Eliza how much per pound it was the ship something and offering her your allowance for a year to mail me back.”

“Oh for… I was fourteen!  Just tell me already.”

“Fine, but you asked for it.”  Kara scratches at the label of her beer with one nail, peeling a corner back.  “You know how you got called into work last sister night?”

“Yeah, and?”

“Well, James and Winn came by and convinced me to go clubbing with them.  We had fun.”

“James said you ditched them.”

“No, I uh… I… Well, I did something kinda gay.”

Bottle to her lips, Alex stops and places it on the countertop.  “Kara, that’s offensive.”

“What did I just say about being supportive?”

“I’m supportive of you but not slurs.  I can say something is gay, but you can’t.  You get that having a gay sister doesn’t give you a free pass, right?”

“I get that.  It’s like when people say they aren’t racist because they have a black friend.  That’s not how it works.”

Alex nods.  “Exactly, so please don’t call things gay.”

“Yeah, but, Alex—”

“I know you hear me say it, but don’t repeat it.”

“Alex, I—”

“I’ll try to avoid saying it around you,” Alex says as she lifts the bottle to her lips.

“I had sex with a girl.”

The initial cough is small, mainly contained in Alex’s mouth, but it doesn’t stay there.  Her coughing becomes explosive, beer spraying from her mouth and running out of her nose.  When she slams the bottle down, it’s with far more force than Kara managed, and though the beer is half-empty, it still froths over.

“Are you okay?” Kara asks, patting the back of her sister who is bent over the sink, still coughing and choking.”

Alex sputters for air for several more moments before she wipes her face on the dish rag and glares at her sister.  “Was that a joke?”

“The thing about the girl?”

“Yes, the thing about the girl.  What else would I be asking about?”

“Well, she was actually more of a woman.”

“Jesus, Kara.”  Elbows on the counter, Alex buries her face in her hands.

“You said you’d be supportive.”

“I am supportive.  I just have beer in my sinuses.”  Pushing off the counter, she watches her sister who squirms under the scrutiny.  “It was a one night stand?”

“Well…”

“You’ve seen her again?”

Kara’s smile is strained and uncomfortable.

“When?”

“The next night… and every night after that except for tonight.”

“You’ve been seeing her for a week, and you’re just telling me now?”

“I’m just seeing you now.  You’ve been busy.”

“You could have called or texted?”

Holding eye contact, Kara takes a long drag of her beer.  “You wanted me to send you a text saying I got laid?”

“Jeezus.  Does anyone else know?”

“You’re my sister, and you’re gay.  Who else would I tell?”

“Thank you.”  Reaching out, Alex pulls her sister in for a hug.  “I am supportive.  You just surprised me is all.”

“How do you think I felt when you came out to me?”

“At least I made sure you weren’t drinking anything.”  She sniffs at her upper arm before pulling out her t-shirt and doing the same as her nose crinkles up.  “I’m going to be smelling IPA for a week.”

“Sorry,” Kara whispers.

“It’s not your fault.  Well, it is, but I’m trying to be supportive.  Tell me about your girl.”

“Her name is Lena.”

“Unusual name.  Very cool.  What does she do?”

“She’s an engineer.  Alex, she’s so smart and passionate about green energy.  She’s adopted, and her mother is a doctor.”

“It sounds like you two have a lot in common.”

“I really like her.”  Kara smiles shyly down as she pulls her label further off her beer.  “I want you to like her too.”

“I’m sure I will.  When can I meet her?”

“Well,” Kara tucks some hair behind her ear, “you’re not working tomorrow, right?”

“Really?  Tomorrow?  Thanks for the head’s up.”

“Sorry, but Lena and I were supposed to have brunch, but she has a friend in from Metropolis.  It was cancel, or she has to bring her friend.  I really want to see Lena, but I’m a little nervous about meeting the friend.  But if you came with me…”

“If you’re big sister were there, you wouldn’t be outnumbered two to one.”

“You’ll do it?”

“What’s the friend’s name?”

“Sam.  I guess they went to school together.”

“Sure, I’ll meet Sam with you,” Alex says with a shrug, “but next time we order Chinese food, I want half the potstickers.”

“Deal.”  Kara thrusts out her hand, and Alex shakes it.  “I’ll just place a double order.”

“You’ll still pout when I eat some.”

“Mean.”

“But honest.”

 

<><> 

 

Noonan’s is a bustle of activity on a late Sunday morning.  The brunch crew is here, and even with a reservation, Kara and Alex have to wait a few minutes and slide through over-crowded tables and hustling waiters to get to their table.  They’re a bit early, but Kara has promised Lena is always prompt, so they can’t be late.  They order coffee and juice, Kara looking over a menu she has long since memorized while she checks the doorway every twenty to thirty seconds.

“Hey, there she is.  Lena, over here.”  Kara stands and waves her hand at a stunning brunette who smiles her way.

“That’s her?”  Alex also stands, a little smile on her lips as she elbows Kara.  “Damn.  Nice work, stud.”

Kara laughs as she momentarily ducks her head.  “Thanks.  She’s really, really smart too.  You’re gonna love her.”

Another woman joins Lena, a tall brunette with a rich tan and bright smile.  Lena whispers something at the new woman who then looks over at their table, smiles, and whispers something back to Lena.  As Lena nods, the duo makes their way through the crowded restaurant and over to the sisters.

“That must be Sam,” Kara notes.

“Sam,” Alex says the name slowly, softly, almost reverently.  “She’s a woman, and like… wow.”

Eyebrows raised, Kara looks her sister’s way. “Yeah?”

“Do you happen to know if she’s… I mean is she…”

“Kinda gay?  Yeah.”

“Oh, cool.”  Alex runs a hand through her hair and stands up just a little bit straighter.

Leaning close to her sister as the newcomers have almost reached the table, Kara whispers, “She’s also kinda single.  Hint, hint.”

When they reach the table, Kara embraces Lena warmly and whispers, “Alex likes her.  She said wow.”

Lena chuckles.  “Sam saw you sister and asked if Alex was gay.  She seemed very pleased with my response.”  When Kara tries to pull back, Lena pulls her in again for a moment.  “If this goes well with them, let’s ditch them.”

“We can’t,” Kara whispers as she pushes away.  “Can we?”

They both look over at their friend/sister who are sitting and talking, seemingly unaware of the person with whom they came.

“We could go back to my place.”

Kara bites her lower lip as she watches the other women and whispers, “Will you get potstickers delivered?”

“You can even eat them in bed.”

Eyes closed, Kara moans quietly but doesn’t reply.


End file.
